User talk:ValorThaet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Multiboxing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bowdacious.telon (talk) 11:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alison Vanora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bowdacious.telon (talk) 00:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC) RecipeInformation template Hi ValorThaet, Thanks for your help with the wikia. I'll try to answer your questions. Q: Why is there a fixed statement Required grade: C for all recipes? The Template:RecipeInformation defaults to C if no grade variable is assigned. Q: Under the section Enhancements, I suggest changing all of the Attuning Dust details to just a link to the Attuning Dust page; if not, please put a tag before the text Possible Attuning Catalysts: for readability. A: The goals of the recipe articles are: # Reflect the content that appears in the recipe window in the game. # Provide potential buyers / makers of crafted items with a list of items needed to make an item. # Provide samples of crafted items so potential buyers can review finished products to encourage them to order products from crafters in-game. # Make it easy for buyers to find out what they need to make an order. While it would be convenient for the wikia contributors to just link to the various catalysts, it would mean more work for the potential buyers / sellers to research products of interest. ---- added the to the template. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 19:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) C - Grade You are correct. You can make items with D Grade and your argument to remove the default is logical. The situation is clear when the recipe specifies a minimum because you will just get "destroyed materials" if your item is below the mandatory grade. However, there are consequences to quality. For example, I have seen cases where a finished product made to 100% with poor quality primary and secondary products resulting in a B grade item. If I recall my logic is setting up the default was to encourage new crafters to make items with a minimum of C grade it was the most common minimum grade. What would you prefer? Default it to a blank or '?'? With regards to the ? I'm not clear where you want them. Eg. between the sections or between the enhancements. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 18:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) What would you prefer? Default it to a blank or '?'? I think I'd prefer "None," but of the two, probably blank. ValorThaet (talk) 14:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Category Update Hi ValorThaet, Awesome work on the updates. I notice you are taking on the daunting task of cleaning up the categories. I thought I would mention that the categories now play a significant role in how our wiki now updates the new mobile app guide from wikia. For more info on the mobile app, see http://www.wikia.com/Mobile --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 19:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Bow. Sorry about the Blacksmith Tier Quest. Isn't there a better way to handle it than double-listing within the same tree? Can we make some kind of Quick Reference page? ValorThaet (talk) 14:44, June 6, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? What do you think of getting some design help? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central%3ACommunity_Development_Team%2FRequests Tooltips The tooltips were created by the original founder. Personally, I found them cool but a little more work then I cared for. As I understand it, the tooltips require two templates to make them work. See Template:TooltipLink for usage. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 18:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ambox Added. Hi Valor, I added the code as requested. The code seemed incomplete and I added a closing }. Is it all there? --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 21:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Status Given your active participation and wikia experience, it appears granting admin rights will eliminate the bureaucracy and red tape from getting in the way of getting things done. I really appreciate the help. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 05:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Main Page News section Hi ValorThaet, I've noticed that you have posted a few blog posts. If you want your blog post to show on the main page, add the blog to the news category (Category:News). The autoupdating doesn't seem to update for me (browser cache?), so I will often edit the main page with a space to force an update. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 06:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Template Changes It appears the changes to the core templates for Dungeons is not working as expected. As changes to templates can take a while to take effect, I forced an update to a dungeon page to test the results. The auto-categorizing is not taking place (Dungeon, Level, Continent, Size, etc.). The immediate impact of this has resulted in all but a few dungeons being removed from the mobile VG guide. We may have to revert to the old version until the new template bugs are addressed. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 06:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Great work on the fix! There appears to be a wikia glitch on the dungeon page where the sub-categories suggest the sub-categories are empty when they are in fact not. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 05:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Great Work! Wow, you've been busy! Great work! Hiding Spoilers Great work! I've done a sample test on my sandbox page (http://vanguard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bowdacious.telon/Sandbox). To roll it out, I could use the bot software to do a search/replace for "Detailed Information" and the extra div code after it and search/replace for "Screenshots" and insert the div closing code above it.--Bowdacious.telon (talk) 03:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Chunk Articles After entering some articles today, I thought of way to distinguish chunks from places: Add the map co-ordinates to the chunk article names. For example, Three Rivers Village (-27, 26) vs just Three Rivers Vilage. It will save time on other articles with locations because we would no longer need to type the coords after the name. Thoughts? --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 18:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Item Templates Thanks for adding templates to the items. I will use the templates for now on when I add items. But, what are the lists for item rarity? Aka - Green? Blue? Etc.. I only know Common, Rare, Legendary. Thanks! Xionnae (talk) 16:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jewelry Categories Awresson, Thanks for leaving a note regarding it. I was considering for a really long time what the easiest way to seek out items would be for people. I definitely understand how wiki's lack a sophisticated search tool and how attempting to create a centralized database of items that would be meaningful for the community would be found lacking in function. So, after a lot of thought, I felt that using a combination of tooltips and categorizing them based on level and rarity would be the next best thing. Unfortunately, the tooltips do not work on the category pages since I cannot change the lists that are automatically generated. (Is there any way to possibly change this??). I also started adding a couple of armor categories. As an example, Category:Rare Heavy Armor: Lvl 10-19. I believe that if we were to start breaking armor down into even smaller groups it would be a lot of work, but certainly possible. If you go this route, I think either Ranger Armor: Hands, or Ranger Medium Armor: Hands would be cleaner. But generally categorizing "Ranger Armor" would be the least amount of work. A lot of gear is very generic in the game (Templar's XX Mask of YY, for example and is usable by ALL or at least an entire division as in Plate for Cleric, Paladin, Dread Knight and Warrior). So would this gear be included or excluded? Anyhow, if you visit the Category:Jewelry page, you will see how I began to break down jewelry (and hope to do the same for all gear). If it is possible to automatically categorize items based on the Level of the item (1-9, 10-19, etc.) the Type (Heavy Armor, Light Armor, Jewelry)and the rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare etc.) that would be great. If it is too much work, that is fine too! Xionnae (talk) 21:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I did goof a few times and there are a couple of loner category pages because of "typos"! EDIT: Actually, if you're able to create categories from the templates, I suppose you could do the same for categorizing armor based on which classes/type of armor is input, too, huh? Redundant Categories I have noticed there are a lot of redundant categories. (It's easy to do, I've accidently done it myself!) For example, Short Sword and Short Swords. When I see them, I will figure out which is best to keep. For Short Sword/(s), it's better to keep Short Sword, instead of Short Swords, because the tooltip template will automatically generate "Short Sword" category on the page when used. I will keep a list of redundant categories that I have found as well as cleared for future deletion! =) It will be listed at the top of my talk page. Thanks, Xionnae (talk) 13:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Thanks for the reply. Most of the pages I've seen are not using tooltips and only have images of the items in them. In fact, when I first added to some of these I was adding categories by hand and that is the only reason I noticed there are more than one. For the most part. While I could care less either way, if I had to choose based on overall unity, I would say that singular names are better, especially since the tooltips add names based on the value input. While I can understand a typo or managing the name differently, I think it would be more natural to copy things into the template word-for-word. At least I do that without thought. There are more items in the "Short Swords" category than in the "Short Sword" category, but again it is because there are more in the "Short Swords" category that are added with images and not using the tooltip. One other thing I have a question about. I noticed that an item I updated has a category on it, I am unable to remove this category. Any idea how to get rid of it? Griffon Watch Insignia, has the category Category:Uncategorized Armor tagged to it. Thanks, Xionnae (talk) 23:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Linking classes in items Yup! Sorry about that. I had seen some done this way after I had already done a ton of items and figured maybe I shoulda been doing them this way and changed it to add the links. So thankfully, there shouldn't be too awfully many of them out there like that. I have no objections to leaving the links out of items! =) After this weekend I can try and find all them and fix it, if you'd like. And I will abstain from linking in the class requirements in the future. ;p Xionnae (talk) 23:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC)